


Remember me, I ask

by sprucewoodblock



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a Wilbur Soot Apologist, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Friend The Sheep - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur Centric, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Good Friend Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hybrid!AU, M/M, Memories, Minecraft, Multi, Philza dad, Philza-centric, Shapeshifting, Wilbur Soot-centric, doomsday era, found family sbi, ghostbur pov, idk how to tag shit please help lmao, l'manburg, sbi, shapeshifter!friend, wilbur apologism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprucewoodblock/pseuds/sprucewoodblock
Summary: Everyone keeps telling him he was bad. He was a bad person. That's why Phil stabbed him. But Ghostbur wants to remember now. He wants to know his history.----------------------------Ghostbur centric fic :') set before the doomsday war, and also pretty centric on ghostbur and friend for the first chapters. also a lot of attention to phil and techno and phil and wilbur dynamic B)  also, shapeshifter friend au :) idk how to write summaries! :D
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, wilbur and friend :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Remember me, I ask

Ghostbur felt the snow hit his form, sharp pain stinging him as he gritted his teeth, urging himself to keep walking. He hated the weather near Techno’s cabin- it was always so cold and snowy, and he kept thinking of when Dream had sent him through the blizzard. It hurt. Techno’s house was close- he could go there! Techno would surely be happy to see him! He smiled to himself, trying to make himself smaller against the forces of nature as he floated towards the snow-covered cabin. 

Techno opened the door before he even had the chance to knock, immediately looking him up and down, and quickly pulling him inside. “ Ghostbur, this is really not a good time!” The hog whined, staring around in distress. Ghostbur on the other hand seemed unbothered by how his friend was acting, instead happily humming- “ I’m here!” Happily clasping his hands together.

“ I can see that, but it’s not a good time Ghostbur, you gotta go- you gotta go-” 

“ I- I was passing by and I thought-” Ghostbur was still smiling, unsure why Techno was in such a rush as the other hastily threw on armour, digging through his chests in the search of something.  _ Was he not happy to see him? Does he need blue?  _ Finally Techno grabbed Ghostbur by the hand, dragging him outside, before handing him a back with some supplies and a crappy, half-torn umbrella. “ Ghostbur, get outta here okay?”

Ghostbur looked sad for a moment, before smiling. “ Here, take some blue!” Techno felt a clump of blue be pressed into his hand, before the cheerful ghost floated off, beelining for the trees- they would allow shelter from the snow, which already seemed to be slowing. 

He finally settled against a tree, watching what was happening by the cabin- Techno seemed to be talking to some people. They didn’t sound too nice, so Ghostbur decided that he didn’t like them. He was pretty sure he could recognize Fundy and Quackity in the crowd, but they didn’t sound the same. They sounded mean. 

A rustling sound came from above his head, and Ghostbur glanced up, grinning as he spotted a familiar figure- floating up, he poked his dad, who almost leapt into the air at the unexpected contact. “ Jeez mate, you scared me-” He wheezed, motioning for him to be silent- Ghostbur kept happily waving at him, tossing blue in his direction.  _ Look how much blue I have! Dad? Why do you look so sad?  _ He handed him more blue, smiling.  _ Have some blue, be happy!  _

Phil gave him a half-smile, putting the blue into his inventory before he grabbed Ghostbur’s hand, pointing him in the direction of a field- some sheep grazing on there. Ghostbur looked at them for a while, before realizing that Philza had gently placed a lead into his hand. It didn’t take long for the ghost to realize what Phil wanted, and so he glady closed his hand around the rope, floating off. Phil let out a relieved sigh- he’d almost been seen- before he turned his attention back to the Butcher Army and Techno. It didn’t look too good. 

  
  


Ghostbur reached the field, standing amongst the sheep- they all looked the same- until he froze- eyes fixing on one specific one in the distance.  _ Blue.  _ He walked towards it, and the sheep backed away, warily looking at him. Ghostbur reached out his hand, gently kneeling down to get on eye-level with the animal. He smiled at it, despite knowing it probably didn’t know what it meant- but the animal gently placed it’s face into his hand, and Ghostbur grinned widely, rather proud of the accomplishment. 

Soon enough, he had the animal on the rope, leading it away from the field. “ Come on!” He called it as it stopped, leaning down to eat some grass on the way. “ Come on, we can go to L’Manberg! I wanna show you to the others!” 

The sheep reluctantly let go of the bushel of grass, trotting behind him. “Hmm….” The yellow-sweater wearing ghost wondered, looking at the blue creature with wide eyes “ I should name you…” The sheep stared back at him, looking a tad too understanding for an animal. Ghostbur didn’t think much of it though, as he quickly snapped his fingers. “ You’re my friend! Friend!” He sounded so proud of himself, gently petting the wooly head. “ Cmon Friend, let’s go!” 

He didn’t get the welcome he had hoped for in L’Manberg- in fact, he was largely ignored, Fundy shoving past him in a hurry when he tried to greet him. Ghostbur held tighter onto the rope, refusing to let go- Friend might get lost. He finally managed to find what the fuss was about- the butcher army was all standing around a cage- Technoblade standing inside with his usual grumpy look- staring daggers at Quackity. 

“ Technoblade!” Ghostbur whispered, and the piglin turned to him. “ I’ve named him Friend!” He slung his arms around his newfound pet, waving at Technoblade, who gave a half-smile at the ghost. 

“ That’s great, Ghostbur. I’m about to be executed.” 

_ Executed? Why would Techno be executed?  _ Ghostbur looked confused, brushing his hand through the sheeps’ wool as he watched Tubbo and Quackity give a speech. Tubbo finished, and Quackity pulled down a lever- a whoosh cu through the air, the anvil crashing through the air- then with a load bang and a flash of golden light, Ghostbur felt himself stumble back, hugging onto Friend closely, eyes shut tightly- did the flash blind him? He was almost too scared to open them and check, nervously clinging to the warmth of the animal’s fur. 

For a second he felt a brief flash of a distant memory- a cave, Phil staring at him-  _ click-  _ he shut his eyes, trying to block the memory out, until the ringing sound had faded from his ears and he uncurled his form, suddenly realizing he had been clinging onto friend so tightly that he had accidentally tugged out some of the loose wool. “...sorry.” He muttered, petting the animal who let out a gently “baaaah-” 

  
  


“ What the hell? How did he not die!” He heard someone yell in the background, followed by quick footsteps and a triumphant. “ TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES!” More screaming which eventually faded off as the Butchers left, and Ghostbur carefully opened his eyes again. He could still see. He sighed, fixing his beanie before standing up and dusting his pants off. He still had no idea how he could get his clothes dirty as a ghost, but he wasn’t about to question it. 

Ghostbur was just about to leave again- probably to go find Tommy- when he heard a commotion coming from Phil’s house. He looked up, seeing the man angrily yelling at Fundy. The fox-hybrid looked a little scared, backing out of the house with a small smile. He turned around, giving Phil a hopeful smile- “ I still love you, grandpa!” He told him, his voice wavering with nervousness. His face fell at the cold response from Phil-  _ “ You’re dead to me.”  _

Ghostbur stared at Fundy as he stormed down the stairs, face hidden in his arm- he rushed past Ghostbur, who for a second wondered if he should follow him- but decided not to. Fundy usually seemed upset when he was around- he didn’t understand why. He just wanted to spend some time with his son! Ghostbur was about to walk towards Phil’s house, peeking his head through the door. Phil looked rather pissed off, angrily cleaning his house which seemed to have been put through a fight- items strewn about, parts of the wall missing and the windows blocked off. 

“ Phil?” Wilbur asked, walking to the house. Phil turned to him, smiling as he looked down from his balcony. “ Hey Ghostbur.” The ghost moved a bit, extending his hand to show Phil his new pet. “ Look! His name’s friend!” Phil chuckled, nodding. “ Great- you brought him and Techno-”

“ Yeah! I, uh, went to visit Tommy but it was just a hole and then I went to see Techno an-”

Before he could finish, the winged man interrupted him, “ Wait it was just a hole?” 

Ghostbur walked up the stairs, leading the sheep into the house with him- Phil just hoped it was housetrained. “ Yeah, I built Logstedshire, but now it was just a crater! Like L’Manburg-” Phil tensed up at the mention of L’Manburg, but Ghostbur didn’t seem to notice. “ But more recent!”

“....oh my god-” Phil muttered. They talked about how the invites had disappeared, and Phil got a looming sense of doom- Dream had done something, he was sure of it. But sadly, Ghostbur seemed distracted by friend to pay much attention to the conversation, and so Phil moved on to continuing to clean up. 

Ghostbur followed him as the man went upstairs, breaking the blocks that were placed against the windows before he leaned against it, staring out from the balcony. It had started to snow, and Wilbur stuck out his hand with a giggle, pulling it back as it made a fizzing sound. “ Will?” Phil glanced at him. 

“ I don’t like the rain-” Ghostbur smiled. “ I can dodge snow, but rain goes everywhere and it’s fast, I can’t move away from it!” He touched the rain again, and Phil turned to him with a worried look. “ Will, stop that!” 

Another fizzle, and Ghostbur laughed, whispering- “ That-that was me, touching the rain-”

“ Oh my god- You’ll melt!” Phil pulled his son’s hand away from the rain, and the Ghost wandered down to friend again. The sheep made a bleating noise, sniffing Ghostbur’s sleeve, before continuing to bleat. 

“ Friend, please quiet down, you are giving me a headache-” Ghostbur muttered, and Phil laughed a little at how the Ghost was crouching next to the sheep, comparing his sweater to it’s fur. “ Oh, stay away from that grindstone, you’ll get chopped in half-” Phil glanced at the machine, making a mental note to move it later. “ His shade of blue contrasts my sweater nicely, doesn’t he?” Ghostbur asked, and Phil nodded in agreement. 

“ Good boy!!” Ghostbur hugged Friend closely, and Phil sighed watching them. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! if you've made it so far, congrats, and tysm for reading! I know it isnt super interesting rn but it will become more interesting in the next chapters! im glad to be back to writing again tho, and pls leave feedback! <3


End file.
